For I Am Captured Straight To You
by xWickedLovelyWriterx
Summary: "When needing someone scares you.. how do you face your own feelings?" A Frodo/OC Love Story. Read and Review! *I have a trailer up for this story! Search 'For I am Captured Straight To You frodo fanfiction trailer' and my username is mysecretlife17, you should find it **ATTENTION! This story is on a PERMANENT Hiatus! I will NOT be continuing it!**


**{PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!}**

****Hello my lovely's! ^_^ I'm back with a new story! I'm very excited for this one(: I've always thought that Frodo deserved to have someone And I have decided that I will post a chapter every Thursday(= **

**Some things you should know:**

**-If anything seems out of character or something like that I apologies. I may have made it that way to fit the story line. If you have any questions as to why I have made something a certain way just ask and I'll let you know(= **

**-I have made a trailer for this! :D To view it go to YouTube and search - { For I am Captured Straight To You } _Frodo/OC Fanfiction Trailer_  
**

**My username is mysecretlife17(: If you have any problems then just ask(=**

**_The Story begins after Frodo has been stabbed and is taken to rivendell. **

**-For those of you waiting for Deadly Passion, I'm sorry! a new chapter should be out soon. I've just been busy and have kind of lost inspiration for that story. But I will still continue it! For all of you! ^_^ **

**I think that's enough rambling for now(= Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_October 22_

*Sam's P.O.V.*

Autumn leaves seem to fall in slow motion as I walk around on the paths of Rivendell, waiting for Mr. Frodo to wake up. Although I had been assured that he would be fine, I still had my doubts. I outwardly sigh, kicking a pebble. I thought taking a walk would help me calm down, but so far it hasn't worked in the slightest. I would feel better when Mr. Frodo was awake and smiling again.

When I turn a corner, I see a girl that I at first glance assume is a hobbit. She had long wavy brown hair, and a white dress that stopped just above her ankles. She was carrying an enormous amount of books, which proved to be too heavy for she dropped them.

"Oh, let me help you," I exclaim, rushing over to her. I was always taught to help a lady in distress, plus it would give me an excuses to talk to her. Before I can bend down to help her however, she stops me.

"No, that's okay I got it," She sighs frustratingly, starting to pick up her books.

"Come on I insist," I smile. She looks up and slightly glares. Not enough for it to be a full on glare but enough to show that she in no way needed my help.

"I really don't need your help," She says as she looks down again and picks up the last of her books. Standing up straight again, I glance down at her bare feet. That was strange. They didn't look like hobbit feet. But she was as short as one.

As she stood up, I shook the confusion away from my face, and smiled. She just looked at me, frustration spreed across her face, and she walked past me. Normally I would think she was just frustrated that she dropped her books, but it seemed like she was more frustrated that I had offered to help her pick them up.

* * *

_October 23_

*Frodo's P.O.V.*

Laughter filled the dining room as everyone ate and shared stories. Elrond had invited a group of us to have dinner. Although I didn't know half the people here, the air had a family vibe to it, which, considering the previous events, I was soaking up.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice from the doorway suddenly apologized. I turned to see a girl that looked to be a little shorter than I was. Her long brown hair was pulled into a braid, and her dress seemed to be made just for her, fitting in all the right places without revealing too much.

"Eruanna where have you been?" One of the elves I didn't know questioned. She just rolled her eyes with a 'don't worry about it' and sat down. Pulling my gaze away, I noticed the scowl Sam had developed.

"What's wrong Sam?" I whispered.

"I've met her a couple of times, and she's been rather unpleasant," Sam proceeded to tell me about each time he had run into her and how obnoxious she is. From what he was saying, she sounded like someone you wouldn't want to get in the way of. Though, looking at her now, something seemed different about her. I didn't doubt that the things Sam was telling me were true, but there seemed to be more to her. I just couldn't place my finger on how.

After that, I couldn't help but notice how Sam would every so often glare at Eruanna, and she in turn would glare at him, though neither actually said anything to the other. It was clear that they both weren't very fond of each other.

After dinner was over, and everyone had gone to bed, I found that I was still up. After being out of it for so long due to my.. accident.. I was wide awake. So, I took a walk.

Considering it was so late, it was considerably light outside. The moon was high and bright, and a cool autumn breeze was drifting around. A good night for thinking. Suddenly my neck felt very heavy, and I reached for the ring. we had brought the ring to Rivendell, yet my journey didn't feel over. Like there was more I had to do still, I just didn't know it yet.

Soon, I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't notice the girl sitting under the tree reading. When I looked closer, I realized that it was the girl Sam disliked. What was her name again..? Eruanna? Yeah that was it.

She had a simple white nightdress on and her long braid was undone, letting her wavy brunette hair flow over her shoulders. What little light there was under the tree made her skin glow.

Still deciding on if I should reveal myself, I noticed that she was crying. But it wasn't a sad crying. She was smiling. I smiled to myself, realizing that she was just too lost in her book. That's when the things Sam had said about her came to mind. Was she really that bad? Something told me that she was just.. hmm.. I don't want to say misunderstood. No, that's not the right word. It was more like she's hiding something.

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to figure it out. Something about her intrigues me.

* * *

**So there's chapter one(= I know it's not very long.. it's more like an intro I guess lol the next chapters will be longer I promise. **

**If I get enough reviews I will post thee next chapter early! So, _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review_(= I take alot of time to plan out these stories for you guys and little reviews make me happy and I like to know that you all like it and I'm not making it for nothing(= Also, don't forget to go look at the trailer! ^_^ **

**And let me know what you think of Eruanna so far(= thoughts on what her character will be like? **


End file.
